tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ShokoraNeko
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shokora Yuurin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Destiney the Hedgehog (Talk) 21:57, 2011 June 26 Yes, there is a Mermaid Melody fanon wiki, it can be found here. If you used all your OCs for an actual series and they still keep the special powers and abilities or whatever from their home universe then it is a crossover fanfiction. White Queen Ayame, transform! Black Queen Mitsuko, transform! 13:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) May I please adopt Mew Light Spectrum?!?! Please let me know, thanks! The Message about Mew Light Spectrum was from me, chochang55, please let me know if I can have her! :) Sorry to bug you again, but I screwed up mew light spectrum's video, could you put it back on for me? Sorry to be a bother, thank you so much though! Chochang55 Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I added it back in. Maybe if you could add one mew photo and one human photo. Thanks!:) Chochang55 It just comes to my mind sometimes. I don't know why, though. --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Your genes are....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Calling.']] 22:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'd say no. It's more like you used those pictures as a base than you colored over them. Ooooh I hear she's crazy! Talks to herself when no one's around! 22:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you.^w^Hikaruyami-having fun* 23:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the welcome! LanLan 00:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Thanks for the pic of Tsuki! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'I'm so heartbroken.....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Help me, before it gets worse!']] 23:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, not like I don't like your color-over of Mew Shinshia or anything, but you kinda got the upper part of her hair wrong...... --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'I'm so heartbroken.....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Help me, before it gets worse!']] 23:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) That's better ;) Thanks! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'I'm so heartbroken.....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Help me, before it gets worse!']] 00:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, I'll take Mew Blackberry, if I don't have to take the rest of the Sapphire Mews, too. --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'I'm so heartbroken.....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Help me, before it gets worse!']] 00:06, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I was planning on making her a member of the Mystery Mew Mews in Season 2 ^.^ --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'I'm so heartbroken.....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Help me, before it gets worse!']] 00:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Personally, why are you making color-overs of my characters? (Not like I'm mad of anything, but just saying) --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'I'm so heartbroken.....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Help me, before it gets worse!']] 00:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, just that my computer doesn't have any other programs I could use for color overs! :'( --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'I'm so heartbroken.....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Help me, before it gets worse!']] 00:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You there! Other person with a mermaid melody OC! Let us talk to things! LanLan 22:04, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I took your advice, and look what happened! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'I'm so heartbroken.....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Help me, before it gets worse!']] 21:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Darn, I love roleplaying. Ah, well. Talking about characters is fun, too. And alas, I don't have any of the dolls. I think I had a plushie of one of the characters once, though... To the chat? LanLan 01:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Adoption? Hey it's Cho again. I was wondering if I could have two more mews to add to Aya's team? I made another character but she is part of another team that has yet to be created. So could I have Mew Ice Cream and Mew Solar Flare? Thanks and your color overs are great!Chochang55 19:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Chochang55 Sorry, but no. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' GO QB! GO QB!]] 00:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope, sorry. Won't have skype until after Christmas. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 03:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope, but I've been meaning to download MSN for a while. Now's as good a time as any, eh? Why do I feel so betrayed by one that I love? 03:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm going to have to get back to you on this one. The progam doesn't want to run hurg >.< Why do I feel so betrayed by one that I love? 03:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) You can tell I have no idea what I'm doing because it's linked from my gmail account XD request finally sent though. Yep. Why do I feel so betrayed by one that I love? 03:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind if we picked this up later once everything has stopped freaking out on me? Technology doesn't like me QQ Why do I feel so betrayed by one that I love? 03:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Question: How does Skyla hold her head up in a world where brawlers have Elfin's and Elico's? And, let's face it, everytime Dan sneezes Drago evolves or like, gains some ancient power or something. And she's the QUEEN of Vestal? I mean, if her guardian's a monarus, how does she win anything? No offense, but... Living a teenage dream withTaboo. The ORIGINAL Vega fan! Ahahaha. 23:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but still.... It's just that, most people don't get a lot of wins with a Monarus. A monarus vs. Drago is like fighting a forest fire with a squirt gun.... Ooo, look at me. 'm powtic. ^_^ Living a teenage dream withTaboo. The ORIGINAL Vega fan! Ahahaha. 23:22, December 8, 2011 (UTC) lol I know right? I mean, when Spectra beat Dan I cheered. (Not just ecause I liked Spetra; because I'm sick of Drago being indestructable.) Omigod, i know right. He's sooo annoyning! I mean, I don't even bother wathing anymore, cause I know what's gonna happen. #Some blonde guy's gonna challenge Dan(Have you noticed that all the really nifty bad guys are blonde?) #Dan's gonna be like, HAH! #Blonde guy's gonna get mad. #They brawl, Drago wins, Drago evolves #The girl gets kidnapped. T.H.E E.N.D Wow, so entertaining. Ikr.. I love the idea of GI and MS but how is it Drago doesn't explode after all this evoloution? If I were Dan or Drunko(see what I did there ^_^) I'd commit suicide... Do you have a page on Yumi on any wiki? I love the idea behind her... how are my entries? Ah, so she's violent? She reminds me a little of my best friend Mitsi's alter ego. Sally Moogoobmo. (I came up with the name.) (I love long last names and short first names. So adventerous sounding!) That's what I was going for! I just discovered gradients on my image editing program. Living a teenage dream withTaboo. The ORIGINAL Vega fan! Ahahaha. 01:47, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I use GIMP to edit. You use...paint? I'm guessing? I love guessing! Oh, Sally Mogoobmo has blue hair and puts me in mind of a Rihanna song. (Ick.) My alter ego is Opal Moogoobmo (or, as big sis Sally calls her, "Opium") is much calmer. (More like,a er, Colbie Caliat?) She has green hair. OK I'm on. Living a teenage dream withTaboo. The ORIGINAL Vega fan! Ahahaha. 02:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I can see yours but not mine Akward. I need to get of to finish my homework and finish writing the next episode of my fanshow, so... Good night! Living a teenage dream withTaboo. The ORIGINAL Vega fan! Ahahaha. 02:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It's done, I finished the next episode! It's pretty hard hitting, if I do say so myself. I probably do. I also might start my own contest soon. (I just need to figure out lineart <_<) Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 00:04, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Like yours or Destiny's. It seems like fun. Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 00:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I guess so...:( All the same, I'd like to do one. Do you know how to make a lineart? Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 00:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) OK, I have paint. What now? Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 00:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What's a layer? Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 00:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) PAINT.NET I SEe it now Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 00:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) OK I put up a new layer. What now? Thank you! Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 00:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Where's the line tool? Opal Moogoobmo wuz here! YEAH! 00:41, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What did I do wrong? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 23:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry, something messed up? Forgive me. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 23:36, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Did it come with an Installation disk? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 23:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Is there Batterys in the Pen? (That was a silly question ^^") Is it picking it up from the USB port? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 23:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Well for one thing what is it laying on? I had it laying on my comforter and it didn't pcik it up before I put a flat surface under it. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 23:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Strange. What program are you using? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 00:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Well it does that for me too, that's why I only draw with it. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 00:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) It draws Sketches and Lineart very well in Sai. It's cheaper though and a Bamboo can't do a Crap with drawing. -c- [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 00:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) It's very simple, I could teach you. (Well my Bamboo couldn't do a thing. -c-) [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 00:32, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Really? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 01:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *Nods* You need a download thing? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 02:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?ym2jmbmdzmf Where I got it. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 02:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome~ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 02:25, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I share an email with my spanish-speaking friend Mitzi. The one with puppies in it's name. Do you want to meet now, or later? I do have a twitter, if you do. So what if Sally says something stinks? 00:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what's your Skype? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!]] 00:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Epic! I'm @TabBepsSexToy. (Don't ask about the name.) 01:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Oops, that was me! So what if Sally says something stinks? 01:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Done. =c= I'm Destiny.Yami1 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!''']] 01:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC)